goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson and Rachel Interrupt Morris and Ashley B's Date and Get Grounded
Near the pond, Morris P. Hingle was beside Ashley B. Ashley B was in her royal outfit. Ashley B: Isn't this a beautiful view? Morris: Yes it is, Ashley B. I miss King Bob because he's gone on a trip. Ashley B: I know. King Bob will be back soon. Morris: When King Bob's off, I will be a substitute king so I can give some losers like Lawson and his friends punishments. Ashley B: That is like so sweet of you. I will be your queen. Morris: When we grow older, we'll get married and be king and queen together. Morris and Ashley B: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ashley B: Ooh, scandalous! Suddenly, Lawson and Rachel burst in, interrupting and Morris and Ashley B's date, and they were extremely angry. Lawson: MORRIS P. HINGLE! Rachel: ASHLEY BOULET! Morris: Oh no! It's Lawson and Rachel! Lawson: Morris, how dare you date with the queen of the playground?! You know you can't do that! And how dare you date with the Ashley?! You know Ashley B is one of the worst girls ever, and dating with the queen of the playground whomps! Rachel: Ashley B, how dare you date with our rival?! You know you can't do that! You just whomp! You know Morris is our rival, and dating with our rival whomps! You're a fourth grader! And you can't hang out with one of our classmates! You're not a queen, you're a fraud! They're my royal clothes! Give them to me now! Ashley B: No! I'm wearing them for a while until King Bob returns! Rachel: I don't care! I love being queen! Ashley B, shove off from our rival! Ashley B: Rachel, can I say something? Rachel: Yes, you may. Ashley B: The answer is no! I'm staying with Morris! So there! If you don't get out of my sight! I'll get my guards to send you to the dodgeball wall when we're at school! Rachel: That's ridiculous! Lawson: What?! I can't believe Ashley B spoke to Rachel like that! Ashley B won't obey. Unlike Morris who knows his place. (to Morris) Morris, roll up from a queen of the playground, now! Morris: No, Lawson! I'm afraid that's an order I can't in good conscience execute! Lawson: What?! Hey! You can't do this to me! You whomp! Do you hear me?! WHOMP! Morris: When I substitute for King Bob, I will send both of you to the dodgeball wall! Leave my newfound girlfriend alone! When I grow older, I will be a king like my boss King Bob so I give both of you punishments! Somebody I will be Ashley B's queen. Our relationship is more better than yours! So scram before I call the guards! Lawson: Hey, you don't have any guards! King Bob's guards on a trip with King Bob! Ashley B: Morris' right! You better get out of our sight, or I'll send my guards to take you both away. Morris: I agree, get out of here, my rivals! Lawson: That's it, we're calling your parents! Rachel: And you're in big trouble! Lawson picked up his phone, and phoned Morris' dad up. Lawson: Hello, Mr Hingle! Morris' dad's voice: Hello, Lawson! What's up? Lawson: Your son is fraternising with Ashley B, and he's nothing but a loser! Can you please ground him? Morris' dad's voice: Absolutely not! First of all, you're the worst couple ever! Second of all, I will not punish him! And lastly, I suggest that you and Rachel leave my son and Ashley B alone or else! Lawson: Fine! Lawson put down his phone. Lawson: You win, Morris! You beat us! You're in dead meat now! Rachel: Yeah, you and Ashley B whomp! We'll get you for this, Morris Hingle and Ashley Boulet! Just you wait! Morris: Get out of our sight, losers! Ashley B: We got your parents' pager numbers on speed dial! Lawson and Rachel stormed off. Ashley B: Thanks for standing up for me. You're my hero! Morris: You're my best love interest I ever had. How about a kiss? Ashley B: Sure! Morris and Ashley B kissed each other. At Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were extremely angry with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you interrupt Morris Hingle and Ashley Boulet's date?! You know you can't do that! Lawson: But dad, my rival Morris shouldn't be allowed to date with the queen of the playground. Can you please ground him? Lawson's mum: Absolutely not! Morris is a good kid, and you know it! Morris is in love with Ashley Boulet! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At Rachel's house, Rachel's parents were extremely angry with Rachel. Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you interrupt Morris Hingle and Ashley Boulet's date?! You know you can't do that! Rachel: But dad, one of my rivals Ashley B shouldn't be allowed to date with my rival. Can you please ground her? Rachel's mum: Absolutely not! Ashley Boulet is a good girl, and you know it! Ashley Boulet is with love with Morris! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room right now! Rachel went to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Brian as Morris P. Hingle Amy as Ashley Boulet Eric as Lawson Julie as Rachel Hart Dallas as Morris' dad's voice and Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Kendra as Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Rachel Hart deserves Category:Grounded Stuff